


Nuestro Incierto Futuro

by Sanchan15



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanchan15/pseuds/Sanchan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito se encuentra en un estado de constante depresión y Asami busca una manera de volver a recuperar el espíritu alegre del joven. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con un fuerte oponente: su propio amante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I - El enojo-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos: Una amiga me hizo notar que este trabajo tenía muchos errores. Estoy acostumbrada a leer en inglés y sin darme cuenta usé la gramática inglesa para la gramática española.
> 
> Corregí los errores y le agregué algún que otro cambio. 
> 
> No me hubiera gustado seguir la historia con tantos errores así que opté por borrar y empezar de nuevo.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a mi BETA amiga Litora Sama.
> 
> De paso aviso que My Beloved Buenos Aires también seguirá su curso cuando termine de corregir esta historia. Sin nada más que agregar, los invito a releer la historia.

Santorini, Grecia.

_ No estás haciendo fáciles las cosas.  
_ ¿Fáciles para quién? ¿Para ti? _ preguntó Akihito apenas en un susurro pero estaba seguro que Asami lo había oído.  
Durante todo el tiempo el joven mantuvo la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. En la distancia el cielo tornaba su color cobrizo mientras lentamente, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
No quería mirar a los ojos a Asami, en ese instante lo odiaba tanto, que dolía... Y mucho.  
Durante los últimos diez minutos Asami se mantuvo de pie a una distancia prudencial. Los ojos dorados no quitaban la vista de encima al fotógrafo que estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. La expresión era indescifrable, si estaba irritado o furioso no dio ni un signo de ello.  
_ Pensé que esta era la mejor forma de tenerte a salvo, pero veo que me equivoqué_ la voz de Asami era neutra pero sonaba cansada.  
Akihito que todo el tiempo había evitado su mirada, alzó la vista y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos desde que entró en la habitación. En los labios formó una sonrisa maliciosa.  
_ ¡Tú no piensas, decides! ¡Y decides en contra de la voluntad de los demás! ¿Acaso te importó preguntarme si era esto lo que yo quería?! _ el joven espetó furioso.  
_ ¡Era esto o enterrarte en un ataúd! El hombre respondió alzando la voz.  
_ ¡Me enterraste en vida de todos modos, para todo el mundo estoy muerto, cuál es la diferencia! _ gritó furioso con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.  
Unos leves golpes en la puerta silenciaron la discusión abruptamente.  
Asami se acercó y la abrió visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.  
_Perdone, pero debo cambiar el suero y chequear el estado del paciente- dijo una enfermera de no más de treinta años.  
La mirada asesina del Jefe de la mafia la ponía nerviosa cada vez que se tenía que cruzar con ella.  
Le abrió la puerta completamente y la dejó entrar. Mientras él salió rápidamente de la habitación, se dirigió al living, agarró un paquete de cigarrillos y fue directo al balcón.  
Una luna llena rojiza lentamente ascendía en el cielo de Grecia. La vista no podía ser más espectacular con el mar de fondo. Asami encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó observándola. Recordó haber leído en alguna ocasión que la luna roja era asociada a catástrofes y tragedias.  
_ "Quizás tenga algo de cierto"_ pensó.  
Repasó los sucesos de los últimos tres meses; el secuestro de Akihito, la complicada liberación, el encierro que él decidió por seguridad en una mansión de Santorini y finalmente el intento de suicidio de su amante. El problema ahora era qué hacer en adelante. Mantenerlo en Grecia no era una opción dado el estado de depresión en el que el joven se encontraba. Podría trasladarlo a otra ciudad pero sabía que no era eso lo quería.  
Terminó de fumar y volvió al living a buscar el celular que estaba sobre la mesa ratona.

En la habitación la enfermera terminó de cambiar el suero y de tomar la presión del paciente.  
Akihito había adelgazado varios kilos, sus ojos tenían ojeras enormes y ya no desprendían esa chispa que tanto lo caracterizaba.  
_ Takaba-San, mañana ya le retiraré el suero y podrá comer normal. ¿Precisa algo más?  
_No Ariadna, gracias.  
_ Entonces con su permiso, me retiro  
Ariadna había sido asignada al cuidado de Akihito después de que le dieron el alta en el hospital; donde había ingresado de urgencia, luego de haber tomado una gran cantidad de pastillas para dormir en un claro intento de suicidio.  
Suoh lo había encontrado inconsciente en el piso de la mansión con el frasco vacío de pastillas a un costado del cuerpo.  
Inmediatamente lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó en el auto al hospital.  
Asami exigió al Director de la institución que pusiera a su disposición al personal más eficiente para el cuidado del joven.

En el living Ryuichi se había contactado con Kirishima quien se había quedado a cargo de los negocios en Tokio.  
_ Nuestros últimos informes confirman la llegada de dos cargamentos al puerto mañana por la madrugada_  
_ Bien Kirishima, mantenme al tanto_  
_ Sí Asami-sama.  
_ Una cosa más.  
_ Sí, señor.  
Hizo una pausa por unos segundos.  
_ Yamazaki..._ pronunció finalmente con fría voz.  
_ En el fondo de la Bahía de Tokio_ fue la simple respuesta.  
_ Bien. Espero novedades mañana. Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.  
Se levantó del sillón y fue directo a la habitación de Akihito.  
Al entrar el joven levantó la vista y mantuvo la mirada seria a medida que Asami se acercaba a la cama.  
Se sentó a su lado sobre la misma y esto provocó que Akihito se acomodara alejándose un poco de Asami rápidamente.  
Cuando el mayor extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez se puso tenso. Rápidamente apartó la mano de un manotazo y se le aceleró el corazón.  
Recordó de golpe todas las cosas que desesperadamente quería olvidar. El momento en que Asami disparó a su captor, cuando el hombre cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y quedó tendido en un charco de sangre.  
Aunque sabía que lo había hecho para protegerlo, si no hubiera sido ese hombre quizás él estaría muerto; no pudo evitar sentir terror hacia Asami por primera vez.  
_ ¿Cuántas veces habría matado y a cuántas personas?_  
Sabía de sus negocios ilegales en el bajo mundo. Suponía que las personas que lo desafiaran recibían un castigo ejemplar. Algo en que nunca quiso ponerse a pensar demasiado. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que Asami fuera un asesino.  
Al mismo tiempo confiaba ciegamente en él. Porque sabía perfectamente que nunca le haría daño.  
Ryuichi pudo leer perfectamente por unos segundos en los ojos de su amante, el miedo. Y no estaba seguro si era hacia él.  
_ Quiero volver_ Pronunció firmemente de repente con su mirada fija en los ojos de Asami.  
_No. _ fue la escueta respuesta.  
_ ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Quiero volver a Japón! gritó furioso.  
El líder de la mafia se contuvo todo lo que pudo para no seguir la discusión. Optó por levantarse y salir de la habitación.  
_ ¡Ariadna!_ llamó furioso.  
_ ¡Ariadna! volvió a gritar desde el living.  
La enfermera que se encontraba tomando un café en la cocina al escuchar el llamado salió deprisa a ver qué sucedía.  
_ ¿Señor?_  
_ Akihito está demasiado alterado. Inyéctele un calmante para que se relaje y pueda dormir.  
_ Pero señor, no creo que en la condición...  
_ ¡Está aquí para cumplir órdenes!_ Asami la cortó abruptamente.  
El corazón de Ariadna se aceleró y sentía rabia por dentro.  
_ Si se... _ abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio a la figura parada detrás de ellos.  
Asami al ver que la mujer empalideció de repente viendo a sus espaldas, inmediatamente volteó y la situación lo tomó por sopresa.  
De pie frente a ellos se encontraba Takaba vestido con una remera de mangas cortas blanca y un pantalón de jogging negro. Por el brazo derecho escurría una línea de sangre y lo tenía al costado del cuerpo. La mano izquierda sostenía un arma calibre veintidós apuntando directamente hacia Asami. Los ojos azules miraban intensamente los dorados de Ryuichi con frialdad.  
El arma se lo había entregado Suoh, quien había quedado a cargo de la seguridad de Takaba en Grecia junto a otros seis guardaespaldas. En aquel momento cuando Suoh consultó Asami sobre la posibilidad de entregarle el arma para protección propia por si algo ocurría, al Jefe de la Mafia le pareció una opción aceptable por eso le dio autorización.  
Pero en este momento viendo a su propio amante apuntarle directamente con ella, se maldecía internamente por esa decisión.  
_ Ariadna vaya y busque lo que precisa y haga lo que le ordené. _ dijo firmemente Asami sin desviar la vista de Akihito.  
La enfermera abrió los grandes ojos verdes en sorpresa y llena de pánico. ¿Cómo podía ordenarle que se moviera cuando una persona le estaba apuntando a la cabeza? El corazón iba a mil pulsaciones. Estaba por protestar cuando los ojos dorados la miraron impaciente esperando que la orden se cumpla.  
Miró a Akihito y se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención a ella. Que la vista la tenía solo fija en su Jefe.  
Dio dos pasos insegura y al ver que no había cambio en la postura del joven, salió rápidamente del living.  
_ Akihito, baja el arma_ Asami le ordenó suavemente para no alterarlo más. Caminó un paso adelante extendiendo su mano_ entrégamela _  
_ No. Y no des un paso más. Quiero regresar y si ésta es la única forma de obligarte...  
_ No seas necio, dame el arma._ se acercó otro paso.  
_ Te estoy advirtiendo Asami, no te acerques…  
_ Akihito, el arma...  
Asami al dar el siguiente paso un disparo resonó por toda la estancia.  
¡Takaba le había disparado!  
La bala pasó cerca del lado izquierdo del Jefe de la Mafia y atravesó uno de los ventanales rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos.  
La mano de Akihito aunque sostenía el arma en alto, comenzó a temblar. No podía creer que le había disparado a Ryuichi. Se quedó en shock por unos segundos y cuando reaccionó, Asami ya le había arrebatado el arma tirándola lejos.  
_ No quise... En ver... dad no quería... disparar... te.... todo el cuerpo de Akihito empezó a temblar violentamente y no pudo contener las lágrimas.  
Asami lo abrazó trayéndolo hacia si._shhh lo sé.  
_ ¡No quería Asami!_ el llanto se volvió más intenso.  
Akihito se abrazaba fuertemente a su amante. Asami tiernamente tomó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y lo besó suavemente. Al principio Akihito quiso rechazar el contacto pero al final terminó cediendo. Mientras lo besaba Asami vio a Ariadna parada a cierta distancia, con un gesto de terror observando el ventanal destruido y le hizo señas para que se acercara, a lo que la enfermera dudó por un momento pero enseguida entendió la orden.  
Después de unos segundos, entre el beso Akihito sintió como le agarraban uno de los brazos y sintió un dolor punzante. Después, todo fue oscuridad.  
Ariadna lo había sedado y se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de Asami.  
Cuidadosamente lo llevó hacia la habitación recostándolo en la cama. Lo tapó con el acolchado y se quedó junto al joven por largo tiempo. Le acaració suavemente el cabello y delineó con los dedos el rosro del joven.  
Tendría que tomar una decisión rápido o perdería a Akihito para siempre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito sigue con su profunda depresión con Asami a su lado. El Jefe de la Mafia trata de mejorar su relación pero el destino parece volverse en su contra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón que me tomó bastante tiempo pero tenía muchos errores gramaticales. Gracias a los consejos de mi gran amiga Litora Sama los corregí lo mejor posible. Espero que hayan quedado decentes.  
> Tuve que cambiar un poco el argumento porque terminaba resultando muy confuso. Serán capítulos angst pero prometo respiro para los amantes. :-). En algún momento el destino les tiene que regalar algo a favor ;-)

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, solo distinguía el color rojo y la luna llena con un cielo negro sin estrellas.  
Aquel rojo era intenso, brillante y líquido. Dentro de ese rojo yacía un cuerpo, la figura inerte de un hombre que no era desconocido para él. Era aquel hombre con el que compartió los últimos tres años de su vida. Asami, quien yacía en el suelo frío con los ojos abiertos, mientras por la comisura de los labios levemente separados, escurría un hilo de sangre a causa de la bala que le había atravesado el corazón. Bala que había sido disparada por el propio Akihito....

“¡ASAMI!” El eco del grito retumbó en toda la habitación.  
Akihito se despertó incorporándose en la cama con el corazón latiendo desbocado y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Asami ingresó rápidamente al dormitorio, acercándose a su amante y tomándole el rostro entre las manos.  
_ ¿Akihito qué sucede? _ le preguntó preocupado sentándose junto a él.  
El joven con manos temblorosas comenzó a tocar la cara de Asami, como si quisiera asegurarse que no era un espectro.

_ ¿Ryuichi, estás bien? _  
Asami le tomó las manos entre las suyas besándolas tiernamente.   
_ Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla_ susurró.  
_ Pero yo te... yo... _ dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.  
_ Shh ya pasó. Olvídalo. _ Asami lo abrazó mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza._ Tranquilo_  
El joven fotógrafo se aferró fuertemente a su amante llorando desconsoladamente. Asami le agarró el rostro obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.   
_ ¡Akihito! _ dijo firmemente. _ ¡Estoy bien! ¡Olvida lo que pasó! _  
_Pero yo... yo... te dis..._ No pudo terminar la frase. El jefe de la mafia lo besó al principio dulcemente y luego devorándolo.   
Akihito quiso rechazarlo al principio y luego se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el joven se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos dorados de su amante. Con sus dedos Asami le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.  
El joven se veía tan pálido con grandes ojeras producto de su veintena de noches de insomnio. A pesar de todo eso su belleza seguía intacta. Sus grandes ojos, de un azul tan profundo como el color del cielo o el del mismo mar, invitaban a perderse dentro de ellos.  
Se quedaron con la mirada fija por unos minutos hasta que unos leves toques en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad.  
_ ¡Adelante! Ordenó Asami levemente molesto por otra interrupción.  
_ Buenos días Asami san, debo chequear al paciente. _ dijo nerviosa Ariadna.  
El hombre no disimuló su molestia, se levantó y le dirigió una mirada seria _ Espero afuera_ dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
Ariadna respiró aliviada después de soltar el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo. Asami Ryuichi era un hombre misterioso con un aura peligrosa para ella. Le ponía los nervios de punta tener que tratar con él y en cambio Akihito era todo lo opuesto, tranquilo y dulce.

_Takaba san permítame tomarle el pulso y la temperatura_  
Akihito miró a Ariadna a los ojos y los desvió rápidamente hacia la ventana lo que dejó desconcertada a la enfermera.

_ ¿Takaba san?_  
_ Lo siento_ susurró después de un largo silencio.  
_ ¿Eh?_ Ariadna no entendía por qué la disculpa.  
_ Lo que pasó anoche, siento haberla asustado_  
_ Takaba san no precisa disculparse_.  
_ No Ariadna_ dijo esta vez volteando el rostro para mirarla_ Sé que le hice pasar un mal momento y me disculpo por eso. Anoche yo... solo quería...   
No sabía cómo disculparse.   
_ Está bien Takaba San, lo entiendo. Ahora deje que lo chequee porque lo están esperando_.  
Terminado el chequeo la enfermera procedió a retirarle el suero y le cambió la gasa del brazo, ya que cuando se lo había arrancado la noche anterior apareciéndose frente a ellos con el arma; le había producido una pequeña herida.

_ Takaba san pruebe levantarse lentamente de la cama_  
Al intentar ponerse de pie, el joven lo había hecho muy bruscamente por lo que sintió un fuerte mareo que lo hizo caer sentado sobre la cama.  
_ ¿Se encuentra bien?, se levantó muy rápido. Al estar tanto tiempo acostado, su presión es más baja de lo normal. Intente de nuevo pero más lentamente esta vez.  
_ Yo me encargo Ariadna._ dijo una voz barítona.  
Ambos vieron a Asami acercase a ellos.  
_ Apóyate en mi_ Asami extendió la mano a su amante pero éste la rechazó poniéndose de pie.  
_ ¡No soy un inválido!_  
_ No dije que lo fueras. Ven conmigo, vamos a desayunar_ A pesar de que el joven trató de desasirse del agarre Asami puso un brazo rodeándole la cintura y lo guió hasta el balcón de la mansión.   
En el lugar se encontraba una mesa baja de madera lustrada con el desayuno servido, uno de estilo oriental y otro occidental. Alrededor de la misma había cuatro sillones de ratán con almohadones grandes de estilo griego. En cada esquina del balcón, macetas medianas con pequeños arbolitos que completaban la decoración.  
A lo lejos el joven pudo ver el mar de color turquesa y como unas pocas olas rompían contra la costa.  
Soplaba una leve brisa que traía su aroma. Akihito se sorprendió al ver ese paisaje. Se sintió por un momento perdido ya que todo el tiempo mientras se recuperaba había estado dentro de la mansión y no era consciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Las constantes crisis nerviosas hacían que lo tuvieran que sedar; por lo que había días que estaba durmiendo por muchas horas, otros se encontraba en un trance profundo o cuando estaba tranquilo se la pasaba horas mirando a través de la ventana, como si fuera un muñeco sin vida. Era como si su alma no estuviera en el cuerpo y solo quedara un recipiente vacío.  
Asami había decidido enviarlo a Grecia a causa del trauma que sufrió, después de haber sido rescatado de un prolongado cautiverio.  
Takaba había sido secuestrado por Minami Gumi, una organización mafiosa rival que había sido puesta en evidencia en una gran transacción de contrabando de armas y trata de personas. El fotógrafo llevaba casi un año investigándolos a espaldas de su amante porque sabía que si se enteraba le hubiera prohibido continuar. Había sido tan osado de infiltrarse dentro de la misma. Estuvo muy cerca varias veces de ser descubierto pero siempre la suerte estuvo de su lado.   
Cuando la información salió a la luz su editor estuvo más que complacido que le pagó tres sueldos extras. Los líderes fueron encarcelados pero algunos miembros habían logrado escapar. Se mantuvieron ocultos hasta tener la posibilidad de vengarse.

_ ¿Te gusta el paisaje? _ Preguntó Ryuichi.  
_ ¿Eh? Si... _ contestó el fotógrafo saliendo de su ensoñación.  
Se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a Asami.   
Decidió tomar un poco de té verde y comió algo de arroz. Al estar tanto tiempo sin comer sólidos no sentía hambre. Ryuichi en cambio solo optó por un café.  
Desayunaron en silencio, cada tanto el joven desviaba la vista hacia el sonido de las olas que rompían contra las rocas. En cambio Asami lo miraba detenidamente. Tenía que tener cuidado con su estado de ánimo, no provocar su ira ni dejar que se deprimiera.

_Asami yo...   
_ ¿Quieres bajar?  
_ ¿Qué?_  
_ ¿Quieres bajar a caminar por la playa? Has estado mucho tiempo encerrado y necesitas ejercitar tus músculos un poco para recuperar tus fuerzas_  
_ No fui yo quien eligió estar encerrado en una mansión a miles de kilómetros de Japón_ Akihito contestó enojado.  
_ Akihito, no quiero discutir contigo. No voy a pedir perdón ni retractarme por mis acciones. Ven_ le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El fotógrafo dudó por unos segundos pero se la tomó.  
Ingresaron al living, Asami agarró su celular de la mesa ratona y marcó un número.  
_ Ve a cambiarte, te espero_  
Sin decir palabra Akihito se dirigió al cuarto. Abrió el armario y sacó una remera blanca y un par de jeans. 

_ Te espero en la bajada_ Akihito escuchó a Asami decirle a alguien cuando regresó al living. Él también se había cambiado de sport con una chomba azul oscuro y pantalones negros.  
Salieron de la mansión y bajaron por una angosta calle empedrada.  
Al llegar al comienzo de la playa Suoh los estaba esperando.

_ Buenos días Asami sama, Takaba San_ los saludó.  
_ Buenos días_ murmuró apenas Akihito.  
_ Iremos a caminar. Libera a los guardias_  
_ Pero Señor_ Suoh se había sorprendido de tal petición. Hasta Takaba observaba incrédulo.  
_ ¡Es una orden Suoh!_ lo cortó secamente.  
_ Si Asami sama_ hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la playa. El Jefe de la mafia tomó de la mano a su amante. A lo lejos se divisaban un par de turistas. El cielo era una mezcla de azul y blanco por las nubes enormes. De a ratos se nublaba completamente.  
Asami quería privacidad para hablar con Akihito. Deseaba que estuviera tranquilo y necesitaba una forma de convencerlo para que se quedaran un tiempo más en Grecia. La situación en Japón era muy inestable, algo que a toda costa tendría que mantener oculto.  
Caminaron un rato por la playa a unos metros del mar. Las olas cada vez que chocaban contra la costa aumentaban la intensidad.

_ ¿Porqué Grecia?_ Akihito fue el primero en romper el silencio._  
_ Creí que te vendría bien un cambio de aire_ respondió calculando cuidadosamente las palabras.  
_ ¿Creíste?_ preguntó algo irritado _ ¿También creíste que era necesario simular mi muerte?_ continuó mirándolo con enojo.  
_ Te lo dije antes, no me voy a retractar ni a pedir disculpas por mis decisiones._  
_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré en esa maldita mansión encerrado?_  
_Akihito no estás encerrado, puedes moverte como quieras e ir donde desees. Dime dónde te gustaría y te llevaré_  
_ ¡Pues entonces llévame de nuevo a Japón!_ gritó exasperado _ ¡No quiero estar aquí!_  
_ Ahora eso no es posible_ respondió Asami de forma cortante.  
_ ¿Habrá un momento en que sea posible?_ preguntó con cierto tono de angustia.  
Hubo un largo silencio hasta que respondió _ No lo sé_   
Akihito molesto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por la playa. Asami solo lo siguió detrás a cierta distancia en silencio, sabía que estaba muy molesto con él por eso decidió dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.  
Caminaron por un buen rato. La mente de Akihito se llenó de pensamientos angustiantes. Como el miedo de no poder volver nunca a ver a sus seres queridos. ¿Sería Asami capaz de aislarlo para siempre? ¿No volvería nunca más a su país natal? ¿Lo que había hecho era tan terrible que ese sería su castigo?  
No supo cuanto tiempo caminó, cuando empezó a sentirse cansado, se sentó en la arena con los brazos abrazando las rodillas y la mirada fija en el mar. Se sentía miserable, un dolor asfixiante le oprimía el pecho. Las imágenes de su liberación se apoderaban de su mente en rápidos flashback donde veía a sus captores ser atravesados por una lluvia de balas y charcos de sangre expandiéndose en el piso. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, en sus compañeros de trabajo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
Asami se encontraba fumando de pie detrás de Akihito; durante toda la caminata no le dijo una sola palabra. Escuchó de repente unos ahogados sollozos.  
Tiró la colilla y se arrodilló detrás del joven tomándolo de los hombros.  
_ Akihito_ susurró  
El fotógrafo volteó a mirarlo con odio en los ojos y le apartó las manos rápidamente como si fuera fuego lo que lo hubiera tocado.   
El hombre lo intentó de nuevo, solo que esta vez el joven furioso agarró un puñado de arena y se la arrojó directamente a los ojos.  
_ ¡Déjame en paz!_ gritó, lo empujó provocando que Asami cayera sobre la arena mientras trataba de recuperar la visión. Enseguida salió corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la playa.  
_ ¡Akihito!_ gritó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente. Corrió detrás del joven, pero la arena le había provocado que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y apenas podía ver.  
Se detuvo un momento para llamar con el celular  
_ ¿Asami sama?_ se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.  
_ ¡Suoh! Ven enseguida con los guardias. Akihito escapó. Búsquenlo inmediatamente!_  
_ Vamos en camino_ respondió el guardia y cortó la llamada.  
Asami retomó su carrera en busca del joven, ya lo había perdido de vista. Siguió corriendo en la dirección por donde lo vio escapar.  
Miraba hacia todos lados pero no había rastros del fotógrafo. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y sintió sonar el celular.  
_ ¡Suoh!_  
_ Asami sama, lo encontramos. Está dirigiéndose hacia el acantilado. Vamos tras él_  
Sin perder tiempo se dirigió corriendo en busca de su amante. Los ojos le molestaban todavía por la arena y el viento que le soplaba sobre el rostro.  
Cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con su Jefe de Seguridad y el resto de los guardias al pie del acantilado.  
_ ¿Dónde está Suoh?_ preguntó.  
_Asami sama lo acabamos de ver trepar por las rocas_   
El Jefe de la Mafia observó el lugar, tenía varios metros de altura pero no era muy difícil para escalarlo y con la agilidad que el joven tenía no le sería muy complicado llegar hasta arriba. Asami se paralizó por un segundo pensando cuál era la intención del fotógrafo para llegar hasta ahí.  
Enseguida dio la orden a sus hombres que lo sigan y todos fueron trepando por las rocas. Con el entrenamiento al que estaban acostumbrados, no les fue difícil. Después de varios minutos, llegaron hasta la cima y recorrieron el lugar. No veían al muchacho por ninguna parte. Asami temió lo peor.  
Siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura sentada en el borde del precipicio. Se acercó lentamente por detrás sin hacer ruido.  
_Akihito_ susurró con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.  
_Akihito_ lo llamó nuevamente más firmemente.   
El joven dio un respingo al oír la voz y se puso de pie de cara al Jefe de la Mafia. Lo miró seriamente pero no emitía palabra.  
Asami no sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos en los que ambos se mantenían en la misma postura sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable, el hombre le extendió la mano en señal que se acercara.  
Akihito observó a Ryuichi y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, donde las olas chocaban con las rocas.  
_ Quiero volver_ dijo finalmente.  
_ Akihito, volvamos y hablaremos de tema_  
_ ¡No! ¡No quiero seguir hablando, quiero que me dejes regresar!_ gritó voltando a verlo.  
_ Está bien_ dijo Asami con cierta cautela. Sabía que el joven estaba demasiado alterado y no podía correr riesgo de que cometiera una locura.  
_ Ahora ven_ repitió con su mano aún extendida.  
_ ¿Puedo volver?_  
_ Volveremos a Japón. No te tendré más aquí si no es lo que quieres_  
_ ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Apenas me acerque me encerrarás de nuevo! ¡No quiero vivir lejos de mi tierra, de mi familia y de mis amigos! ¡No quiero esta vida Asami! ¡No la quiero!_ gritó con la voz quebrada. _ ¡Si no me dejas libre, prefiero morir!_ Akihito temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras las lágrimas caían por el rostro sin cesar.  
_ ¡Está bien Takaba! ¡Te dejaré libre si es tanto lo que quieres! ¡Volveremos a Japón, y no volverás a saber nada de mí! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? _ gritó Asami sorprendiendo a sus guardias y al propio Akihito.  
_ ¡Suoh! ¡Suoh!_ gritó colérico.  
El guardia rubio que escuchó los gritos de su Jefe, enseguida se acercó.  
_ ¿Asami sama?_  
_ Reúne a los guardias. Volvemos a la mansión_ ordenó firmemente dándole la espalda a un asombrado Akihito.  
Suoh observó al joven y luego a su jefe, no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero enseguida siguió sus órdenes.  
Los guardias fueron bajando primero por el acantilado mientras Suoh se quedó esperando a su Jefe.  
Asami comenzó a caminar también alejándose de Akihito. Éste sintió como una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Asami lo había echado de su lado? ¿Ya se había cansado de él?  
_ ¡Asami!, ¡Asami!_ gritó.  
El Jefe de la mafia volteó a verlo con ojos serios y con una expresión que el fotógrafo no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.  
Akihito que se encontraba al borde del acantilado, dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse cuando sin darse cuenta; pisó el musgo que estaba sobre las rocas lo que le hizo resbalar; perder el equilibrio y caer hacia el precipicio.

Para Asami Ryuichi el mundo se detuvo en ese instante…


	3. Heridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami castiga cruelmente a Akihito lo que le crea a éste último un shock del que será difícil recuperarse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos: Perdón por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Me costó retomar el hilo de la historia. Tuve un año ocupadísimo pero no quería abandonar mi primera historia. Me fui de viaje y terminé el capítulo antes de irme en noviembre, la idea original era publicarlo antes de Navidad. Se lo envié a mi beta pero ella se quedó sin celular y sin whatssap así que no pude realizar la corrección. Por medio de un amigo me recomendó a alguien que escribía del género pero en otro fandom así que le pedí si me podía ayudar. Ella muy amablemente aceptó y se tomó el trabajo de corregirme. Mi agradecimiento infinito a Luna de Acero que a pesar de estar con otras historias se hizo un tiempo para ayudarme.  
> Les deseo a todos que tengan un excelente año 2018 y espero verlo más seguido este año. Mil gracias por los que me escribieron comentarios y por los kudos. 
> 
> como último los personajes pertenecen a Ayano Yamane. Yo los tomo prestado para narrar mi historia :-)

Para Asami Ryuichi el mundo a su alrededor se había convertido en un film en cámara lenta. Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos, pero no podía entender que eran lo que decían.   
Lo único que sabía es que había visto desaparecer a su amante frente a sus ojos. Sintió como algo o alguien, no estaba seguro, pasó a su lado velozmente. Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo.  
Volvió a escuchar esos gritos pero esta vez tenían sentido.  
— ¡Asami sama! ¡Asami sama! —Suoh era quien le gritaba, tratando de llamar su atención.  
— ¡Asami sama! ¡No puedo subirlo yo solo!   
Suoh había visto cuando Akihito resbaló y corrió en su ayuda. Afortunadamente el fotógrafo había conseguido frenar su caída aferrándose de las rocas, pero no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo.   
— ¡Asami sama! ¡Por favor!   
— ¡Ryuichi! —esta vez era la voz desesperada de Akihito.  
En ese momento Asami salió de su trance y corrió a ayudar. Agarró con las dos manos uno de los brazos del joven, mientras Suoh se aferraba del borde del acantilado con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba el otro brazo.  
— ¡Ayúdate con las piernas Akihito! —ordenó Asami, y el muchacho obedeció inmediatamente.  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos hombres lograron subir el cuerpo del joven.   
Los tres estaban sentados en el acantilado tratando de recuperar la respiración después del esfuerzo. Akihito temblaba sin cesar; Asami lo observaba seriamente mientras esperaba calmarse. Se puso de pie y agarró bruscamente al joven del brazo.  
— ¡Asami! ¿Qué estás....? —una sonora bofetada que sorprendió incluso a Suoh, interrumpió las palabras.  
Akihito asombrado se tocó la mejilla que le había quedado ardiendo.  
— ¡Bastardo! —le espetó con furia.  
Sin soltarlo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le respondió —No tienes idea de cuan bastardo puedo ser Akihito.  
Inmediatamente lo llevó a rastras mientras descendían del acantilado por un lugar menos pronunciado. Todo el camino de regreso a la mansión, el joven lo insultaba y le gritaba para que lo suelte.   
Cuando llegaron, Asami encerró con llave al fotógrafo en la habitación mientras él iba a ducharse y cambiarse. Todavía sentía molestias en los ojos por la arena que le había entrado.  
Ariadna que había escuchado todo el alboroto, se acercó a ver qué sucedía. Se dirigió hasta la habitación de Akihito quien no paraba de gritar y golpear la puerta. Cuando quiso acercarse Suoh la detuvo.  
—No está permitido que salga de la habitación —le informó.  
—Pero, ¿por qué está encerrado? ¡No es bueno para su condición! —Exclamó exasperada la enfermera—. Yo estoy a cargo de su salud, y no puedo permitir que lo dejen encerrado. Es contraproducente —se dio vuelta con la intención de ir ayudar a su paciente, cuando vio a Asami parado delante.  
—Creo que dejé las cosas bien claras la última vez, usted está en este lugar para cumplir órdenes. Hará lo que yo le diga. ¿Ha entendido?   
Ariadna lo miraba espantada, quería responderle pero no le salían las palabras.  
— ¿Ha entendido o no? —pronunció con un tono más enérgico sobresaltando a la mujer.  
—Sí, señor —apenas murmuró agachando la cabeza.  
—Bien, ¡Suoh! —llamó, haciéndole una seña.  
El guardaespaldas enseguida entendió la orden y se llevó a la enfermera.  
— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó asustada.  
—Se va a quedar en la habitación, y no saldrá de ahí hasta que Asami-sama lo ordene.  
No tuvo más tiempo de protestar cuando el hombre la hizo entrar en el cuarto y le cerró la puerta con llave.  
— ¡¿Por qué me encierra?! —le gritó.  
—Es mejor quedarse callada y esperar tranquila. Cuando Asami-sama lo ordene la dejaré salir —sin más explicaciones, Ariadna escuchó los pasos de Suoh alejándose.  
— ¡Maldito! —maldijo mientras se sentaba en la cama tratando de no llorar de la rabia.  
Akihito quien se había cansado de gritar y tratar de salir de su encierro, estaba recostado sobre la cama cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. Se sentó inmediatamente, y vio a Asami entrar con una expresión seria, además parecía ocultar algo a sus espaldas. Apenas ingresó, volvió a cerrar con llave y dejó un objeto apoyado sobre una silla que había en un rincón de la habitación. Como estaba atardeciendo y parte del lugar estaba siendo inundado por las sombras, el joven no estaba seguro de qué se trataba.  
— ¡Ah! —exclamó en el momento que el Jefe de la Mafia sorpresivamente le agarró del cabello tironeándole dolorosamente la cabeza hacia atrás obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Parece que has olvidado a quien perteneces Akihito. Tú no tienes derecho a decidir, el dueño de tu vida… soy yo. Te voy a dar una lección para que se te grabe bien en la memoria. El día que muera, me harás compañía en lo profundo del abismo —pronunció las palabras tan fríamente que le provocó un escalofrío desagradable.  
¿Quién era ese hombre que le hablaba de esa manera tan cruel? No reconocía a su amante, aquel que lo protegía de todo y de todos. Quería creer que estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la cual rogaba despertarse pronto.  
Pero no era un sueño, sino la realidad, su realidad. Y lo entendió en el momento que sintió un puño golpearlo en la cara haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. El golpe lo dejó sorprendido por lo que no notó cuando Asami le ató de pies y manos dejándolo boca abajo. Inmediatamente le rompió la remera y le bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos.  
Trató de desatarse, patalear, defenderse. Pero era en vano.  
De repente el hombre le golpeó con fuerza los muslos. Le dolió, pero se aguantó porque no quería darle el placer de escucharlo gritar. No iba a rendirse, cualquiera fuera el castigo, estaba decidido a soportarlo. Porque ese era su carácter y estaba en su naturaleza pelear para defenderse.  
Otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior. Seguía igual, ahogando las ganas de gritar. Y los golpes continuaron y ya sentía el ardor en su piel. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer pero no le iba a dar ese gusto. No lo iba a ver llorar.  
—No es necesario que te reprimas —le susurró en el oído—. Quiero escucharte suplicar.  
El castigo cesó de repente. Escuchó como el hombre se alejaba unos pasos. Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedió. Creyó que se había terminado, hasta que sintió un latigazo en la espalda. Gritó sin poder contenerse. Al primero le siguieron otros sucesivos y los soportó lo más que pudo. Mordía la almohada para ahogar sus gritos. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
— ¡Basta! —imploró, pero los latigazos no cesaban. Estaba seguro que tenía sangre en la espalda por las heridas recibidas.  
Su espalda, piernas y brazos, todo le quemaba.  
—¡¡Asami, te lo pido detente!! —ya no podía suprimir los gritos de dolor—. ¡¡Te ruego Asami, basta!!   
— ¿Ya te has rendido, Akihito? ¿Qué pasó con tu actitud desafiante? —se burló, mientras seguía castigando sin piedad al joven.  
Los ruegos de Akihito para que Asami no lo castigara más, retumbaban las paredes de la habitación. En un momento tiró el látigo ensangrentado a un costado. Miró el cuerpo del joven lleno de heridas y hematomas. Vio como temblaba y sollozaba lastimosamente.  
En un momento el muchacho sintió como le separaban los muslos. Se le aceleró el corazón.  
—No, deten…te —gimió—. ¡Nooo! —gritó nuevamente desesperado.   
Asami lo penetró bruscamente.  
Por más que le gritara y suplicara no conseguía que se detuviera. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, el dolor le estaba consumiendo, hasta que llegó un punto en que no sintió nada más. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas, ya no distinguía imágenes coherentes, y su visión comenzó a nublarse. Fue abrazado por una oscuridad absoluta. Había perdido la conciencia.  
Al ver que Akihito se había desmayado, Asami se separó del cuerpo y salió del lugar.  
Se dirigió al estudio donde se sirvió varios tragos de whisky. Tenía la imagen del muchacho inconsciente lleno de heridas. En la cabeza se repetían una y otra vez los gritos rogándole que se detuviese. Se agarró la cabeza, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo lastimarlo así cuando tenía que protegerlo? ¿En qué clase de bestia se había convertido?   
La agonía que sintió cuando creyó que había perdido a Akihito para siempre, se transformó en una furia. Y esa furia no le permitió ver, le cegó la razón.  
Arrojó el vaso contra la pared, el cual se quebró en cientos de fragmentos.  
Salió del estudio rápidamente y volvió al lado del fotógrafo. Lo encontró igual a como lo había dejado, herido e inconsciente.  
Le desató, tenía heridas en las muñecas por el esfuerzo que había hecho tratando de soltarse. Lo desvistió completamente y lo cubrió con una sábana. Se abrazó al cuerpo inconsciente.  
—Perdóname, Akihito —susurró angustiado.  
Lo trasladó hasta su cuarto, allí le limpió las heridas, le realizó varias curaciones y le puso vendas en donde fue necesario. Lo acomodó en la cama tapándolo cuidadosamente con el acolchado y se sentó a su lado. Y así pasaron las horas, Akihito inconsciente y Asami maldiciéndose una y otra vez mentalmente por lo que le había hecho.  
En la madrugada escuchó una queja, revisó al muchacho y notó que estaba transpirando. Suavemente le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre.  
Rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar un recipiente con agua. Volvió al cuarto, mojó un pañuelo de algodón y lo puso en la frente de Takaba.   
—Suoh, trae a Ariadna enseguida —le ordenó, luego de llamarlo con el celular.  
—Enseguida Asami-sama.  
Ariadna se había dormido, despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.  
—Venga rápido con el maletín a la habitación de Asami-sama —se le ordenó.  
Sin perder tiempo la enfermera tomó sus cosas y siguió a Suoh.  
—Asami-sama —llamó el guardaespaldas, golpeando levemente la puerta.  
—Pasen.  
Suoh abrió la puerta permitiéndoles ingresar. Asami que estaba sentado se puso de pie.  
—Tiene fiebre alta —informó.  
Ariadna solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama.  
Destapó un poco al joven y le agarró el brazo. Se horrorizó al ver las vendas y los hematomas, pero su sentido común le indicó que mejor era no hacer comentarios al respecto. Preparó una jeringa con ibuprofeno para bajar la fiebre. Le inyectó el remedio, revisó las heridas, y después volvió acomodar las cosas en el maletín.  
—En seis horas tengo que ponerle otra dosis. Con dos aplicaciones será suficiente para calmar la fiebre.   
Asami solo la miró y asintió. La mujer se retiró del lugar mientras Ryuichi enjuagaba y le ponía de nuevo el paño sobre la frente al joven. Se acostó todavía vestido a su lado, le acarició la mejilla y sin darse cuenta se durmió.  
Unas horas más tarde cuando la mujer volvió a colocar otra dosis de ibuprofeno, lo encontró dormido todavía. Había dado unos leves toques a la puerta, pero como no le respondía, y había quedado entreabierto, ingresó lo más sigilosamente posible. Le tomó la temperatura a Akihito, la fiebre le había bajado un poco. Le aplicó otra inyección y de la misma manera en que entró se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.   
Asami se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la puerta cerrándose. Miró al joven y le tocó la frente. Sintió alivio al notar que la fiebre le estaba bajando.  
Se levantó y decidió ir a tomar un café, luego fue a ducharse. Cuando terminó chequeó las vendas del muchacho, algunas estaban cubiertas de sangre por lo que cuidadosamente las cambió. Akihito sólo se había quejado levemente entre sueños pero no despertó. Acercó una silla al lado de la cama mientras leía unos informes que le había enviado Kirishima.  
Así pasaron las horas hasta que el joven lentamente abrió los ojos. Al principio tenía la vista borrosa, parpadeó un par de veces para conseguir ver con claridad. No reconocía el lugar, trató de moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Giró la cabeza, y en el momento que se dio cuenta que era Asami el que estaba sentado cerca, el pánico se apoderó de él. Sin pensarlo trató de levantarse de la cama pero el dolor que le produjo esta acción provocó que cayera en el suelo halando también las sábanas.  
— ¡Akihito! —exclamó Asami cuando vio al fotógrafo en el piso.  
Rápidamente fue ayudarlo, pero en el momento que intentó tomarlo del brazo, Akihito le dio un fuerte manotazo y se arrastró como pudo hasta un rincón. Se cubrió apenas con las sábanas mientras temblaba y miraba con odio al Jefe de la Mafia.  
—Akihito, por favor, perdóname. No quise hacerte daño, no estaba pensando correctamente en ese momento. Quiero ayudarte, no volveré a lastimarte, te doy mi palabra. Necesito revisar tus heridas.  
El joven seguía igual, sólo lo miraba. Asami se acercó cautelosamente.  
—Aki, tuviste fiebre necesito saber cómo estas ahora, después hablaremos del regreso a Japón si es lo que deseas, pero preciso chequearte. Le voy a pedir a Ariadna que te controle —habló lo más calmado posible mientras se acercaba.  
Se arrodilló frente al muchacho y muy lentamente extendió los brazos para tomarlo de las manos.   
— ¡Akihito! —gritó sorprendido. En el instante que le había agarrado de las manos, Akihito le mordió fuertemente el brazo—. ¡Akihito suéltame!   
Como no lo soltaba, Asami se tuvo que deshacer del agarre y sin darse cuenta provocó que Akihito chocara la espalda contra la pared.  
Sintió como si se hubiesen clavado miles de agujas. Gritó como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones, o eso le pareció porque no había emitido sonido alguno. Se acurrucó en el suelo shockeado por el dolor, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.  
—¡Akihito, no fue mi intención! —Asami lo levantó rápidamente en brazos y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Todas las vendas estaban manchadas en sangre.  
El joven le agarró del cuello de la camisa y parecía gritarle desesperado pero no podía escuchar nada. En ese momento Asami entendió... había perdido la voz...

Akihito se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente después de que Ariadna y Asami le cambiaran las vendas. La enfermera le aplicó un sedante y coordinó una visita al hospital de Santorini para tratar la pérdida de voz de Akihito. Tenían que esperar que se recuperara de las heridas y tuviera fuerza para moverse.  
En el balcón, Asami estaba hablando por teléfono con Kirishima.  
—Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que pueda volver, Kei. Te encargo que te sigas manejando como hasta ahora.  
—Entendido Asami-sama. No sé si es oportuno que le mencione esto ahora, pero se han perdido dos cargamentos que debían haber llegado hace una semana.  
— ¿Te has puesto en contacto con nuestros operadores?  
—Sí, pero no me han atendido. Sospecho que alguien vendió nuestra información. No es seguro pero puse un par de hombres de confianza a investigar.  
—Avísame apenas tengas información. Si tenemos uno o varios traidores, mejor que sepan huir porque nadie va a robar lo que es mío sin pagar las consecuencias.  
—Sí, señor. Asami-sama, disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿cómo se encuentra Takaba?  
Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea —Cometí un grave error, Kei... Quizás sea momento de dejarlo ir.  
La respuesta tomó por sorpresa al secretario pero no emitió opinión alguna.  
—El único que lo daña constantemente soy yo. Contáctame cuando tengas novedades —sin decir más, cortó la llamada.  
Cuando se giró, se encontró con Ariadna.  
—Asami-san, preciso hablar con usted —le dijo con un tono serio.  
—Ahora no Ariadna, estoy ocupado —respondió pasándole por al lado.  
—Es sobre la salud de Takaba-san — insistió.  
Asami detuvo su marcha y se giró a mirarla.  
—Sígame.  
Los dos se dirigieron al estudio. El Jefe de la mafia se sentó tras su escritorio y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Invitó a la mujer a tomar asiento.  
—La escucho —dijo una vez que ella se sentó.  
—Asami-san, aunque sé perfectamente que me va a decir que no me entrometa en sus asuntos, no puedo seguir mirando hacia otro lado —hizo una pausa como tratando de buscar las palabras—. Mi trabajo es ayudar al prójimo por eso elegí esta profesión y si...  
—Vaya al grano, Adriadna —la cortó en seco.  
—Como usted diga. La otra noche... era imposible no escuchar los gritos de Takaba-san.   
Asami le clavó la vista tan seriamente que incomodó a la enfermera. Pero trató de ignorarlo y seguir hablando.  
—La fiebre fue una reacción a las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. No soy médico, pero con los conocimientos que tengo en medicina me es suficiente para saber que él también perdió la voz a causa de un shock emocional. Todo lo que está padeciendo ahora tiene una sola causa, Asami-san... Usted.  
El hombre se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda.  
—Cuando me encargaron al paciente —continuó, sin amedrentarse—, fue para ayudarlo a recuperarse y lo único que veo hasta ahora es que está empeorando su condición, y no voy a ser parte de esto. Cuando vayamos a la cita en Santorini voy a pedir mi cambio. Allí puede elegir que le asignen otra enfermera. Es todo lo que tengo para decirle. Con permiso.   
Se levantó con la intención de irse pero Asami le bloqueó la salida y la agarró del cuello arrinconándola contra la pared.  
— Asami... sa...  
—Usted hará lo que yo le diga. No verá, ni oirá nada, lo que pase en esta casa se queda aquí, de lo contrario, puedo hacer que desaparezca y nadie de su familia sabrá qué fue de usted. ¿Le ha quedado claro? —habló lleno de furia.  
Ariadna sentía ahogarse y las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Asintió apenas con la cabeza y Asami la soltó.  
Empezó a toser fuertemente y trató de recuperar la respiración.  
—Retírese y continúe con sus tareas, tal como se les asignó.  
La mujer salió del estudio corriendo, pasó al lado de Suoh quien justo iba a buscar a Asami. La vio llorar y sintió lástima por ella.  
Ariadna llegó hasta su habitación y se encerró. Se desplomó en la cama llorando angustiada. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Maldecía el momento en el que le habían asignado a Akihito como paciente.  
La mañana siguiente, igual que siempre, Ariadna continuó con su rutina de ir a revisar al joven. Encontró en la habitación a Asami también. Trató de ignorar su presencia dedicándose a la revisación de su paciente. Cuando terminó, le dio un breve reporte y se retiró del lugar.  
Un par de horas después mientras Asami trabajaba en un documento con la notebook, Akihito despertó. El hombre al darse cuenta, dejó de lado el aparato y se sentó a su lado.  
—Akihito…  
La expresión de Akihito era de terror hacia la persona que estaba frente a él. Intentó levantarse rápidamente pero Asami lo detuvo recostándolo otra vez.  
—Aki, tranquilo. No voy a lastimarte —le susurró.  
El joven intentó gritarle que no lo tocara pero no pudo. Se agarró instintivamente la garganta.  
—Akihito, perdiste la voz. No te preocupes, voy a llevarte a que te vea un médico apenas estés mejor.  
El joven lo miró, tenía ganas de gritarle, reprocharle y se sintió frustrado.  
Asami ayudó al joven a sentarse en la cama, y éste hizo un gesto de disgusto dándole a entender que no quería que lo tocara. El hombre se dio cuenta pero entendía perfectamente que estuviera enojado después de lo que había hecho. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que lo perdonara.  
Salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno. Se la acomodó en el regazo del muchacho.  
—Necesitas comer un poco para recuperarte.  
Akihito miró a Asami, y después se quedó mirando la bandeja. Parecía que no tenía intenciones de comer, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino porque no quería a Asami cerca de él.  
El Jefe de la Mafia notó su incomodidad y decidió dejarlo solo.  
—Volveré en un momento.  
Cuando Akihito lo vio salir empezó a desayunar. Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja a un costado y trató de levantarse despacio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero más que el cuerpo, le dolía el alma. No podía creer la forma en que Asami lo había golpeado y castigado.   
Se revisó los brazos y las piernas, llenos de vendas y hematomas. Se puso de pie cuidadosamente apoyándose en la pared y caminó hasta el baño. Allí había un espejo que llegaba hasta el piso. Se dio vuelta y se miró la espalda, líneas rojas sobrepasaban las vendas. Recordó los latigazos que recibió, revivió el dolor lacerante y el rostro enfurecido de quien creía que lo amaba. Lágrimas de furia resbalaron por las mejillas. Se juró no perdonar nunca mientras viva a Asami…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Espero verlos pronto!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Santorín, Santorini, Tera, Thera o Thira (en griego Σαντορίνη, Sandoríni o Θήρα, Thíra) es un pequeño archipiélago circular formado por islas volcánicas, localizado en el sur del mar Egeo, unos 200 km al sureste del territorio continental griego. Forma el grupo de islas más meridional de las Cícladas, con un área aproximada de unos 73 km² y una población de 13.402 habitantes en 2001.


End file.
